


Is always the quiet ones...

by blackcrystaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Sherlock, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Sherlock, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should had known better than dating another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is always the quiet ones...

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed or britpicked just the old fashioned word corrector. Please, take that into account.
> 
> I wrote a kind of sequel with Greg and Mycroft's side of the story, if you want to read the sequel you can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/676404

“Did you just have a date with a man?” The voice was mildly surprised and upset.

The blond doctor turned to watch at his partner in amazement before blushing slightly.

“Yeah, problem?” He asked with a soft smile.

Sherlock stood up from the sofa and walked to the other.

John wasn’t a man easily intimidated, but there was something about the way the consulting detective moved, towering over him that made him uncomfortable and he gave a couple of steps back, until his back met the door.

“Sherlock…” he began to say, raising his hands in a placating gesture..

Watson knew he could fight the other off, but part of him resisted to use force against the man that was his flat mate. Yet, things were getting uncomfortable, and he really wanted to understand what in the hell was wrong with the younger Holmes since he knew for a fact that the man wasn’t an homophobe.

“You…” the taller one began to say, taking both hands of the former soldier by the wrist and trapping them over his head “ _You dared to go on a date with another man?!_ ”

Once the words reached his brain, he looked at the man in disbelief. Any thought of demanding his immediate release forgotten for the time being.

“Oh, don’t pretend you are surprised, John!” He seethed while pushing his body even closer.

“Sherlock!” He exclaimed, trying to clear his ideas.

Without another word but with the grey eyes shining dangerously, the man moved down to claim his lips on a punishing kiss.

The blond thought he should resist, but the truth was this was exactly what he had been desiring for the longest, so he opened his mouth and let the other in.

The brunette kissed as he did everything else, with a fiery passion. He took his mouth as if he were conquering the place, his tongue moving with sure movements.

It took John a little aback, and he wondered if maybe Mycroft hadn’t been wrong in his assertion that his brother didn’t have any carnal experience.

After some time, the younger Holmes let go of their lip-lock and observed him.

It was always a thrilling experience to have the consulting detective so focused on him, most people found it irritating or even worrisome, since he would utter exactly what he saw, but for the doctor it was something to be treasure: the knowledge that for that moment he was all the brunette could see.

Sherlock studied him in silence the blond had his pupils dilated, a tell tale sign of desire, his pulse was accelerated and he didn’t seem to mind being restrained by him. To test his idea, he moved even closer to the smaller one, letting their bodies come to full contact. He found that the man beneath him was hard and it made him smile.

“You are not so straight after all…” he said taunting the man

“Never said I was to begin with” he replied simply giving the other a mischievous smirk.

The consulting detective felt taken aback, suddenly his mind began to put together every conversation they had, every passing comment he made about this particular topic…

“You are bisexual” the younger Holmes said as if he had solved the more complex of puzzles. “Yet, you led everyone to believe otherwise…”

“Just as you try to make people believe you are asexual”

The brunette nodded but then felt the need to clarify something.

“Not to you, thought.”

“Excuse me? Married to your work? As in not having real sex with anybody?” He said while unconsciously spreading his legs to accommodate the other between them.

“You saw me with Irene” he said, moving his head to a side to kiss the other’s neck

That really wasn’t a topic the other wanted to touch; not now, not ever if he could help it. Seeing the younger Holmes flirt back with The woman had made his heart ache beyond anything he had felt so far: that had been the moment when he realized that he was _sherlocked_. And she had been so cruel, teasing him about his relationship with the consulting detective while trying to make the man hers. He had been actually happy when Mycroft told him about her fate… not so much when he realized that Sherlock had disappeared from the apartment. In his mind it was obvious what had happened, the man had gone to rescue one of the only people in the world who could be able to beat him on the game. He could understand why he needed an enemy, a competitor… but he would have preferred if he had tried to save Moriarty rather than Adler, and that was saying.

“No need to be so hateful of her, John…” he whispered against the skin before biting the tissue lightly, and then moved back to look directly at the green orbs “she never had a chance after I met you…”

The words made him radiate so much happiness he suspected he was shining, while the tone had him close to moaning. The consulting detective had such a mastery over is voice that always left him gapping, it was the key to most of his disguises, and now that it was turned to seduction John knew he was lost…

The man smirked and went to the other side of his neck to bit him there too. This time it was a strong bite, made to leave a mark on the skin.

The man arched his back and this time he couldn’t keep his moan from being heard.

“We are moving this to the bedroom, now” he said with a tone that didn’t admit any protest “and then I’ll make sure there are no marks but my own on your body.”

The blond nodded, feeling his body temperature heighten at the other’s promise.

Sherlock guided them to his room, and once inside he pushed the smaller man to the bed before mounting him. He used his clever fingers to take the man jumper away and then took the shirt by each side and opened it, sending the buttons flying around the place.

“Sherlock!!!” The man yelled “That was one of the few good shirts I have!” He protested loudly voiced.

“I’ll buy you another” he said simply, before attacking the man’s lips again while his hands helped the man out of the button-less cloth.

Once that had been accomplished he moved his mouth down, to kiss and mark the strong neck while Watson’s fingers entangled on his curls and tried to move him upwards again.

“Sherlock… please…” he began trying to make the other heard him “…please, let me…” but the man seemed to busy biting his skin.

Obviously some actions had to be taken, and he turned them around, making the consulting detective yelp.

He looked at the man, with dark eyes, and licked his lips before explaining.

“I want to see you naked too!”

“Then by all means John, do as you see fit…” the man offered with a naughty smile, while unhooking his legs from the other’s waist and taking his hands away from the other’s man body in an offering display.

The former soldier’s eyes shone and he licked his lips once more, making the man raise an eyebrow when he noticed the gesture for the second time.

The other decided to ignore it in favor of opening the man clear colored shirt, gently, as if to show the other how it should be done.

“Oh, please, John!” He said in a disbelieving voice

“Shut up, Sherlock” he ordered softly with a smile on his face, while the white skin began to appear in front of his eyes. The doctor touched it almost reverently, as if he was scared that the other would move away, taking himself away from the touch.

“You are so… beautiful” he whispered.

The grey eyes shone at the prize, and he finally decided things were going too slow for his taste so he turned them around once more, leaving the blond under his body.

“Sherlock!” Watson protested almost laughing “You say I could do what I wanted!”

“You are taking too long” he replied simply, and moved to the man’s collarbone, while his hands began to open the man’s fly, wanting to render the man completely naked as soon as possible.

“One of these days, Sherlock…” John began to say but he was had to stop when the other closed his mouth around one of his nipples, making him moan, and place a hands on the younger Holmes’ head. “… I’m going to show you…” tried to finish but the soft suction and short licks on his nubs made difficult for him to keep the train of thought “… how slow can be a good thing”

“Later” the brunette said in a definitive tone, if the older man wanted to try such a preposterous thing he was more than willing to indulge him… specially since he wouldn’t be allowed to stray from home anymore.

Watson smiled softly knowing that unless he presented it as an experiment chances were he would never be able to get the upper hand on the matter. It was Sherlock’s nature to take charge and he wasn’t sure he wanted to change it.

The younger Holmes moved downwards, letting his tongue and finger mark his path from the strong chest to the navel and finally the hard manhood that stood up proudly. Eliciting a series of moans and whimpers from his lover when he hit his hot spots… and he did it a time after another, wanting to keep hearing the wonderful sounds.

Finally he let his mouth take the whole shaft at once, making John howl in pleasure and tighten the hold on his head.

“Sherlock…” he whispered trying not to arch his back.

The taller one stopped suddenly, and let the prick go to look at the disheveled man beneath him “Let it go, John… I can take it… I want to taste you” he said in a sensual tone before going back to his ministrations.

It took a little while for the blond to come, and his yell loud enough for the neighbors to hear… but he would felt guilty over it later.

The consulting detective let him go slowly, and moved up to kiss him once more, letting the man taste himself on his lips.

“I want to take you, John…” he whispered into the other’s ear biting the tasty looking earlobe “Will you let me?”

“Of course, Sherlock!” Watson said in ragged voice, his breath and heart rate refusing to calm down… and the idea of having the taller one inside of him did nothing to help with the situation.

The young man moved his hand around pull a tube of tube he had close by, which certainly surprised the other man, but what really shocked him was to notice it wasn’t a new one; it was half empty already.

He wanted to ask, but then, it didn’t really felt like its place, instead he moved his hands around, mapping the brunette’s skin, wanting to leave his fingerprints there, his DNA, something that would tell “John H. Watson was here”.

Sherlock smirked satisfied, before taking the other’s lips once more, while his fingers moved to the entrance of the body beneath him.

“Don’t need to feel jealous John, it’s been a long while since I did this with someone else…” he said answering to his silent thoughts “…actually, I haven’t played around since you moved here…” he confessed while focusing on marking the place where shoulder and neck met, his fingers working diligently to prepare the smaller man for the next part of their lovemaking.

“Sherlock!” He exclaimed in awe not knowing what else to say…

“It’s alright, John…” he began to say “Mycroft and Irene misled you, both of them for different reasons…”

“Why?” the other asked, not really sure this was the moment nor the time to have this conversation.

“My brother because he thought that if you saw me as a virgin rather than an asexual being you would feel more inclined to accept that you fancied me and finally make a move… and her because you were too strong a competitor” the taller one explained matter of factly.

“Is everyone in your family that meddling?” He asked with a soft, bright smile

“Mummy is the soul of discretion” the taller one replied almost automatically.

And Watson remembered the first lesson he had grabbed so long ago: never dare to speak evil of the Holmes’ mother.

“I’m sure of that, Sherlock” the doctor said placating, and just them the slim, long fingers grazed his pleasure spot making him howl again, and his legs moved on its own to wrap around the waist of the man above him.

“Good, because… you’ll be… meeting her… soon” he promised.

The former soldier gulped at the idea, but at the same time, it told him that this was more than just a one night stand, more than the consulting detective show of possessiveness and it made him incredibly happy.

“Of course it wouldn’t be a one time thing! I’ve waiting for months, _months_ John! For you to make a move and instead you went and decided to date some pedestrian, boring, idiotic man!!!” He complain loudly, biting once more the other’s skin, this time in the middle of the strong neck column, where it was obvious it would be almost impossible to hide and most surely spotted by anyone even if they didn’t observe.

John arched once more, the stimuli from the man’s hand at his hole, his display of jealous ownership and finally the voice proving to be strong enough to make him hard again.

“I… I…” Watson tried to explain that he didn’t want to put their friendship and flat-sharing at risk, or to make Sherlock feel that he didn’t respect his life choice, his marriage to his work and chastity.

“Hush, John…” the younger one whispered, giving him a sweet peck on the lips “… _I know_ ”

And the doctor knew it was the purest truth, the man could read all the things he couldn’t say, and understand them without another word being said.

He nodded feeling relieved, while becoming once again aware of his body’s need.

“Sherlock… please… just please?” the blond begged.

“Mmm… I don’t know… you have been very naughty… going to another man like that…” the consulting detective teased “… maybe I should keep you on edge for a while…”

“No!” the man yelled in horror “Don’t you even think about it, Sherlock!”

The brunette smiled evilly.

“I don’t think… you have that much leverage here, John”

“If you don’t take me soon… I swear to you, Sherlock…” he began to threaten but then the other stroke his prostate again making him lose the rest of it.

“Promise me there won’t be any more dates and I’ll do it” the younger Holmes said with a dark, husky voice.

It was difficult for him, keeping from entering the pliant body, denying the former soldier what they both desired, yet, this had to be taken care of first.

“Sherlock…” John began to mutter before looking at those grey, stormy eyes. There was something in them that told him this was not the time to discuss but to comply, especially since he hadn’t want anyone as badly as he did the brunette.“I promise… _just you_ …”

Having the reassurance that he needed, knowing that Watson was a man of his word, the taller one finally took of his own pants, kicking of the underwear and letting go of his control, took the man entering his body in confident thrust.

Once again, the green eyes opened in surprise, his channel tightening around his manhood, but a moment later the man relaxed and they began to move at a frantic pace. Both of them moaning and whimpering, too lost on the pleasure of being finally one for words.

Their orgasms overtook them almost at the same time; Sherlock’s coming triggered the blond’s.

 

It took several minutes for them come out of the high state they were. Eventually, their minds went online again, their breaths and heart-rate normalizing slowly.

“You really are something!” Was the first thing that came to Watson’s mouth “Nearly ruined me for anyone else!” He had intended it as praise but when he saw Sherlock’s orbs shine darkly knew he had said something wrong

“ _Nearly?_ ” The man asked with dangerous eyes “I’ll have to do something about that, then…”

John laughed hard and hugged the other.

“You are more than welcome to try… but seriously, Sherlock… _who can win against you?_ ” He said lowly voice and moved to give his lover a soft peck on the lips “I’m yours, if you want me” the last part came a little unsure since he had a hard time believing that such a wonderful creature would desire to keep a past his prime former soldier who had a psychosomatic limp and couldn’t read people like books.

The consulting detective seemed to practically vibrate at his words.

“Of course I want you!” He said giving him his patented ‘don’t be an idiot, John’ look.

The doctor smiled satisfied and then yawned.

“We should probably sleep” he said, when his eyes began to shut.

For once, the brunette didn’t fight him, and after plastering himself to the smaller body as if trying to make sure he would notice if the man tried to leave the bed, he closed his eyes.

 

 

The next morning, Watson woke up a little uncomfortable and very satisfied. He smiled to himself while he noticed that his lover was still asleep, their bodies entangled in such a way that would be impossible for him to leave without waking up the other. The doctor caressed the soft, black curls thinking of the many times they had made love the day before.

Certainly, the younger Holmes had stamina in spades, and he wondered if he would be able to keep him satisfied in the future. But, he preferred not to worry about it just then.

Moving very slowly, he was able to get Sherlock’s phone, and began to type a message. He knew it was wrong of him to take the other’s cell without permission, but since the consulting detective had abused his things once too many times he didn’t feel all that guilty over the little thing. Moreover, it was imperious he send the text to the other man, as per their agreement.

 

**It went marvelous from my side. How about yours? JW**

 

He waited for some time before a reply came and when it did it wasn’t the one he had been expecting.

 

**Gregory is currently tied up to my bed, so he is unable to reply to you, Doctor Watson. MH**

 

John opened his eyes in surprise at the answer but couldn’t help himself and smiled, so it had been great for the silver haired too, apparently.

He was erasing the text when another one came through.

 

**By the way, I think congratulations are in order, Doctor.MH**

 

The former soldier felt himself get a little red on the cheek, but that didn’t stop him from typing a response.

 

**Thank you, likewise. JW**

 

“If you have quite finished trying to outsmart my brother…” A voice at his side startled him.

“Sherlock! I’m sorry did I wake you up?” He asked feeling a little guilty over the fact since his partner never got all the rest he actually needed.

“The moment you took my phone” the brunette answered simply, untangling himself from the other and stretching his arms.

He let the cell aside and went to kiss the taller one.

“So, that was your plan?” the younger Holmes questioned softly “To pretend you were dating so Mycroft and I would get jealous and claim both you?”

Watson gave a confident smile, his eyes shining mischievously.

“There was no pretence about it… if you didn’t do something by the next day…” he could never finish his phrase, since Sherlock had launched himself at the other and was claiming his mouth once more.

“I won’t leave you alone with Lestrade for a long, long time…” the consulting detective promised with a dark voice.

“He is currently in the British Government’s bed… I don’t think you have something to worry about…” the former soldier whispered lowly voiced.

“I’ll talk to Mycroft later… you two are too dangerous to be let at large…” he whispered.

“Then you’ll have to marry us!” John said with laughter in his voice and hope in his heart.

“Of course, my dear John, that was never open to discussion.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you spot a major mistake and point it to me, I'll be more than thankful and gladly make the corrections.
> 
> Disclaimer: As ever, the characters belong to ACD and BBC network, I'm just playing with them. The story however is mine.


End file.
